I'll be your evil servant
by I Am Secret'Lol
Summary: Long long time ago.There was an evil kingdom feared by everyone.The ruler was a boy so mean.A mean little prince aged 13.His servant,would protect him at all cost,even if it means to become evil himself. Based on servant of evil and daughter of evil
1. Prologue

- I'll be your evil servant.

_I wished I had owned Kuroshitsuji…_

_#_

I hope you will love this fanfiction

Based on

Servant of evil & Daughter of evil

_#_

Prologue

#

Long, long time ago, there was an evil kingdom that was feared by everyone. The ruler was so mean, cruel, and ruthless. The mean ruler was a little prince aged 13.

_No one had ever seen this little prince, until the day he was sentence to death._

The only one, the only servant that this little prince trusted was Mephistopheles. Rather than servant, everyone knows this Mephistopheles as the ruler's assassin –The Killer Mephistopheles who had no hesitation. One of the most basic rules of this kingdom was not to dare to make the little prince angry, or you will be most likely meeting Mephistopheles for first time of your life, and also the last time of your life. Anyone who tried to be funny and wanted to bring this cute little prince down would have to be slaughtered by the hands of Mephistopheles, the one who had the same name as the devil.

_Mephistopheles was the little prince's knight, the loyal servant of the evil._

However, 'Mephistopheles' was only a nickname. His real identity, too, was unknown. No one knew this mysterious Mephistopheles. There were people who saw him, but never made it out alive. The day the little prince ruled the country, letters were handed out to everyone, to tell everyone about this news, and also, the new rules.

The last rule:

_Anyone who rebels will be removed by the assassin, Mephistopheles._

The ruler made sure that most of the citizens' money ended up in his pocket.

The ruler made sure every single traitor was 'nicely' treated.

The ruler made sure Mephistopheles' heart would forever be his; only look at him.

Of course, the ruler never cared about his people. Instead, he made sure they were nicely bullied.

Mephistopheles would have his hands covered in dirty blood, while the little prince sat on his couch, crossed-legs, and smirked.

"_Ahh, it's tea time…"_

The mansion that the mean little ruler lived in was built far away from the commoner's area. It was an extremely beautiful castle. The garden was surrounded with high walls that were impossible to climb. Beautiful flowers in the garden that represented the evil bloomed ever so steadily. They bloomed with an array of bloodied doom. Bells from the church could be heard from a distance.

The ruler was but a cute boy aged 13, with ash colour hair and a single left sapphire-like blue eye. The other eye was long gouged out, leaving the eye socket covered with a black eye patch. The blank eye socket hid all the secrets of the castle, all hidden under the black eye patch. There was a tragic story behind the eye patch, a great secret behind Mephistopheles and the little prince. Though no one had seen the once kind hearted ruler. And every one thought he was born evil. The son of evil.

_The story circled around the fate of Mephistopheles_

_And the little prince_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Shall begin_

#

Hope you had enjoyed the prologue.

Thank you for reading, please review.

And I am one hell of a story teller.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

#

The evil noble, Phantomhive, rule the entire kingdom. They were not really a royal family. Somehow, the Phantomhives kicked the original king out of his position. The ruler, Vincent Phantomhive, had a son, Ciel. This boy was never seen by the people living in the kingdom. Vincent hid him well. Just after Vincent ruled, he knew there were people out there who wanted to bring him down, or worst, kill him. He himself knew it well. He did not want his son to be sucked into this bloody world at a young age. He and the Phantomhive elders had formulated a plan long ago. Vincent felt bad about going along with it, but he had to do it.

After all, this plan ensured the Phantomhive blood line continues. It would keep Ciel safe, because they knew, by the time Ciel grew up, people out there would begin to rebel.

Years ago, the young Vincent Phantomhive was sitting with his fiancée in the garden, enjoying the morning spring sun. "Oh Vincent, aren't these flowers lovely?" Rachel said pleasantly. But someone was not listening. "Vincent, are you alright? You look odd…" she asked worriedly. "Oh sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening…" Vincent just snapped back to reality. Quietly, Rachel said, you're still thinking 'bout that, right?" he nodded reluctantly, but the last thing he wanted to do was to lie to his loved ones. "I know, I know it must be hard, you must be…" Vincent cut her off, "Me? You are the one that should be upset about this! Not me, you! I've made you suffer, made you sacrifice! I...I…" He could not continue. It was just too painful for him to resume. He sighed and looked away guiltily. "Oh no, dear, look at me," she said as she cupped Vincent's face to redirect his gaze at her, "you made the right choice. You did nothing wrong. If it goes well, our child will be safe in the future." Vincent smiled sadly. He could still remember vividly of the discussion he had with his father.

#

"Why cannot we just adopt a baby? I mean, why must it be a child of me and Luka?" Vincent burst out. "Calm down," his father spoke dully. "I have my reasons. First, Luka is the youngest and the best assassin. She's gifted. Secondly, if we adopt a child, things may go wrong if the secret leaks out as we come across others when we register the child under our name. Thirdly, and most importantly, if this child doesn't even have a single miserable drop of the Phantomhive's blood, we won't be able to guarantee that he or she will be loyal to us." Vincent tried to answer back but the look that his father gave cut him off. "Listen my son, this child shall be educated and trained under Luka, who swore her loyalty to us. This child will be our new strength. He will be our assassin, our insurance, the shield of Phantomhive! And with your blood in this child, he or she will sure have a reason to protect us!" Vincent averted his eyes from his father. "Do as I said!"

"_Yes, my lord"_

#

"So you come…"

"Yes, but for the Phantomhive's matter."

"I know, this is merely an order."

"Know your place, slave."

"Of course, I'm one hell of an assassin."

#

Luka Michaelis, known as the demonic killer, was the youngest and the best assassin working under Lord Phantomhive. She was the infamous Mephistopheles that everyone feared. Rumors said that she was the one killed the king, and then the Phantomhives ruled. Her only son, Sebastian Michaelis, later took over the title. The boy's fate was long decided before he was even born. He had no other choice but to obey the adults. He had his mother's beautiful crow black hair, a pair of ruby red eyes. But he had his father's face. This boy hated to obey. But then his mother motivated him after she told him about his father.

#

A seven years old raven boy was standing on a grassy hill. The boy kept his gaze fixed on the clear blue sky. The sky was stunning to the boy. He loved the sky a lot. He wished he was able to fly freely in the sky, just like the hawk soaring with pride. But little did he know that he was not like other boy. He had the most evil blood in the kingdom flowing within him.

"I knew it! Sebastian! You've the gut to sneak out from training, don't you? You better get your butt back to the hut with me or else!" The boy named Sebastian turned around to look at the source of the deafening threat. It was lovely slim woman with crimson eyes and long silky black hair. She was crossing her arms, obviously, she was not happy with her son. Sebastian rolled his eyes, ignored her and sat on the grass. His mother, Luka, sighed and sat beside him. She scratched her head and wondered how she could actually not realize that her son had sneaked out a few minutes ago. And she knew that talking would be a waste of time, because her son never listened. "Say, mom," asked Sebastian, who was eyeing the long green grass. "Hmm?" "I wonder, why must I train so hard? Why can't I play like the other kids in town? Why can't I be seen by them?" "Sebastian, listen to me," Luka said hurriedly, "If anyone else besides me and your father knows about your existence then you will be in grave danger!" Sebastian's eyes lit up in delight. "I've a daddy? Why didn't you tell me that before? Does he look like me?" the boy jumped up, he could swear that he almost had his heart burst out in excitement and jubilant. Luka blinked, and cursed silently. She should not have said that. But, there was no way to take back what had been said.

Luka would tell her son everything, when he was older. She had never mentioned anything about Vincent to Sebastian. Reason was that she did not want Sebastian to learn that he was born to serve the Phantomhive. This boy's father had never wanted his own son. But this cruel truth was not the whole reason. Luka herself wanted to avoid the reality. She could still remember the night that she and Vincent shared. It was her happiest memory, but also the most painful one. Vincent's thoughtless lecture shattered her heart into thousand pieces. Luka knew it well in her heart that it was just an order. But she unlocked her heart and let her emotions to take over her. After that night, Vincent left her without saying goodbye. And Luka was alone to cry out her heart. She loved Vincent very, very much. But she buried her personal feelings right after she swore her loyalty. It was time for her to tell Sebastian.

"Sit down," she said and her son quickly dropped onto the grass, eager to hear more. "You want to see your father don't you?" she asked, though already knew the reply. "Yes! And will you bring me to see him? Please~ I'll do anything! I'll not sneak out from training anymore! I promise!" Her son pleaded as he pulled her sleeve profusely.

"Fine,"

"Yay!"

"But! But you'll need to put in efforts in your study. Train with me. And then pass the Level 10 Assassination Examination to be the best assassin working under lord Phantomhive!" Luka made it clear to Sebastian. "Assassination? You mean… to kill someone?" Sebastian asked, totally flabbergasted. Luka nodded, "Yes, but only people who are disloyal to the Phantomhives." "But…to kill…isn't it a bad thing?" Sebastian was more worried than ever. He did not expect to pass an examination to kill. "That's the rule of this kingdom. And the rule is the Phantomhives themselves. They are the current rulers. And anyone disobey them will be killed even before the thought 'rebel' came to their mind. The ones who are in charge of removing these people will the Phantomhive assassins." His mother explained seriously, making Sebastian to be even more unnerved. "So, why must it be me?" Sebastian could feel his heart pumping louder and louder. Luka looked slightly stressed. She took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Because I'm the captain of the whole squad of Phantomhive assassins, Mephistopheles."

Sebastian's eyes widened, as those words pierced through his heart.

#

"Mom? You're…kidding, r-right?" Sebastian smiled nervously. "Look Sebastian, this is NOT a bad thing! Anyone rebels the ruler shall be removed! This is simply my job, because I owed lord Phantomhive a dept. He had once helped me, so I shall repay him with my life. You will obey him too, because if it's not him, we wouldn't be able to survive 'til today!" Luka explained. Half of it was true, another half was lie. "Don't worry, we are not going to kill the innocent ones, only those who wished to bring our lord down…" Luka assured her son. "Alright, so we'll just need to kick those bad asses, right?" Luka rolled her eyes, "No, not kick, but remove them from this kingdom once, and for all." "Why can't we give them another chance mom? If we…"

"Don't be so naive Sebastian! No one can promise they won't make the same attempts again. If they failed for this time, why can't they succeed the next time? And the next time, all of us will die if we fail to protect the Phantomhive!" Sebastian gulped, but slightly understood the situation. He realized that it was no joke. And, though he did not really understand why he was even pulled into this assassination matter, somehow, deep down in his heart, he could feel that it was really important, and he had to be the one to protect the Phantomhives. He could not explain why, but he was sure that it got to be his-

_Destiny_

_It was his fate._

_The fate he could never run away from._

Sebastian lowered his head, clutched his shirt as he felt his heart burned with determination, which was a feeling that had never grew so strong.

"_I'll be the one protecting the Phantomhives"_

"Understood?"

"Yes!" the boy exclaimed. Luka felt really bad at the moment. What if this boy learned that he was simply a tool? And his father actually never wanted this boy to be born. Luka hoped that it would be a long time before Sebastian passed the level 10 examination. As by that time, all the truth will be revealed, the boy would know everything. But no matter what, Luka hopped that Sebastian would always be loyal to the Phantomhives.

Then, both of them heard the rumbling sound produced by the thunder. The sky was no longer blue. The devilish gloom signalled that a torrential down pour would descend at any moment. "Let's go back," Luka said as she held Sebastian's hand. The raven boy nodded, but did not move. "Mom?" he asked softly, "You're not lying, right?" "Yes?"

"If I worked really hard, you will bring me to see daddy, right?"

Luka blinked, but soon her lips curved into a smirk.

"Of course, I do not tell lies."

#

Luka could not sleep that night. It's been seven years, seven years since the last time I saw him. Luka thought bitterly to herself. Her ruby eyes glistered in the dark. Slowly, sadness engulfed her and she let the tears to flow out. Feeling that should had already been buried came back alive. About twenty years ago…

"You bitch! You stole my stuff again, didn't you?" a boy with muddy brown eyes and ash colour hair shouted at a rather chubby raven girl.

It was Vincent Phantomhive and Luka Michaelis.

"No, I did not!" she protested. "Then what are you clutching? Give it back!" Vincent yelled again and snatched the thing she was clutching. "Ah! It's my family ring!" he screeched (almost too girly) before he was about to slap her.

"Kyaa!" she shut her eyes tightly, but no pain was descended on ether of her cheeks. She opened her eyes slowly, it was their tutor who stopped Vincent, Mrs. Blacksmith. "Now, that's no way to treat a lady, right?" she smile nicely at Vincent. "Tch, I wonder why my father asked me to study with a pig?" Vincent shot off thoughtlessly. Lord Phantomhive and Lord Michaelis were great friends. They made their children study together, but Vincent was obviously not happy. "Why did you take his ring" Mrs. Blacksmith questioned. "I…I didn't know it was his family ring…it was on the floor and I…" Luka was nearly crying. "See, she didn't steal it," she smiled at Vincent, who glared daggers in return. "So? She's still freaking annoying!" Vincent retorted angrily. "I must say, Ms. Michaelis," she looked at Luka, sounded more serious, "If you don't mind, please stop bothering Phantomhive, and plus, he has a fiancée." Luka's heart skipped a beat, and felt her inside froze. After the dreaded lesson, Luka stormed out, ignored the carriage which came to pick her up. She ran all the way to her mansion. And then, she had the biggest shock of her life.

_The mansion was burning in crimson flame._

_The Michaelis was murdered, exclude Luka._

"Mother! Farther!" she cried. She fell onto the floor, feeling as if the world's hope had all gone. Screaming and crying, loosing track on everything around her. She clenched her fist and banged the floor, "Why? Why me? Why must it be happening to me?" then, she felt a palm on her shoulder. It was Vincent's father, lord Phantomhive. "It's not over yet," he spoke to her sternly. "I'll rule the kingdom, then avenge for you, but you must do something for me…" Luka stood up immediately, "I'll do anything! Just kill that bastard!" her eyes were shinning, showing off the amount of hatred. "You'll protect the Phantomhive with your life on bet. You shall never betray us, never lie, and never leave us, never until the day you die!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Years later, this chubby little lady had transformed into a trained assassin. With intelligence and skills, she became the captain of the Phantomhive assassins and soldiers. No longer obese, she had became slim and beautiful, her red eyes ha became rather mature, like flame burning in enmity. She was the most cruel, and silent killer at the age of sixteen. And that was when she was called-

_-Mephistopheles._

As good as a demon, that's why she was Mephistopheles.

#

"Mom! Wake up!" Sebastian tried to wake his mom up by shaking her profusely. In return, a slap was awarded. "That's no way to treat a lady!" Luka shot up, clearly not happy with the way her son woke her. "That's no way to treat a gentleman either!" Sebastian rubbed his cheek as he summoned up a little courage to answer back. "Ow…it really hurts…" Luka smirked, "Of course it hurts, it's the 'Demon's Left Hand' that we're talking about!" Sebastian whined again at the title 'Demon's Left Hand'. "Now hurry up and change your clothes, I'll be waiting for you at the training field," Luka instructed as she walked to the door. "But…"

"Don't 'but' me, hurry up!"

"But…"

"I said no 'but's!"

"You're still in your pyjamas…are you going to wear that out?"

#

In just one year, just one year, Sebastian Michaelis had passed the Assassination Examination Level 9. Luka was in a mixture of happiness and woe. She then received news from the Phantomhives.

_Rachel was pregnant_

"Say, Vincent," Rachel asked as she rubbed her abdomen gently. "Hm?" Vincent replied as he stood by the window, glancing outside. It was late at night. Rachel was reading a novel as she sat on an armchair.

"I heard that…that boy had passed the level 9 examination, right?"

"Yeah…"Vincent sounded unhappy. "Wow, he must be hard working! He's the youngest assassin who passed level 9! How old is he exactly?"

"Seven, going to be eight soon," Vincent replied even dryer. "I see, Ah! I know! Let's hold a party after our little boy is born, and then we can invite him here and ask him to name this child." She suggested eagerly. "But…" Vincent contemplated, and then decided to agree. He nodded, and saw Rachel's eye lit up as she spotted something outside the window.

#

"Look mom! It's snowing!" Sebastian exclaimed loudly as he rushed out of the hut. Luka followed him, gasped as she saw the beautiful snow falling slowly and gracefully.

"Mom, I didn't know that something so beautiful can be so cold…"

_Beautiful things can be so cold too…_

#

Hope you like it.

Thank you and please review.

And don't ask me why name Sebby's mom 'Luka'


End file.
